Discovering ways to delay fatigue during exercise has long been a strategy for endurance athletes to enhance performance. Most of the focus remains on peripheral fatigue development in muscle fibers due to limits in oxygen transport or metabolic capacity within the muscle. However, fatigue specifically related to motor unit activity, which is controlled by the central nervous system (CNS), is gaining recognition.